


Experimenting

by letmedieahooker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmedieahooker/pseuds/letmedieahooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian getting curious sparks some exploration.</p><p>Set in some miscellaneous free time post-Underworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first time Killian had been left alone in the house since they moved in, Emma had gone back to her job as sheriff, and Belle had shut the library temporarily while she cared for her newborn.

 _"You can’t run the library on your own, Killian,”_ she had insisted. _“You’d need to keep the records and they’re all on the computer now.”_

 _"I could keep them just fine on paper,”_ he’d grumbled, but despite his protests she talked him down.

So instead here he was, entertaining himself with laundry at Emma’s behest. He slid his good hand under the last pile of clothes and stepped toward the chest where they belonged, pulling open the drawer with his hook and watching with interest as an object rolled from the back toward him, giving a dull thud when it hit the front. He smirked as he pieced together some information in his mind and pulled some of Emma’s skimpy underwear away from the, what had she called it? Dildo?

 _"So, love,”_ he had asked, trailing his fingertips over her bare stomach as she recovered one evening. _“What did you do when you didn’t have a devilishly handsome pirate to satisfy your desires?”_

She had smiled, laughing at some memory. _“Sex toys. Not quite as enjoyable as you, but…”_ She looked at the ceiling like she was considering something and then leaned forward, cupping him gently and whispering seductively. _“Yours doesn’t vibrate.”_

After thoroughly kissing him in apology when he gasped, mock offended, she had told him a little about how they worked, giving an exaggerated demonstration of what she did with it until he tugged her hands away to replace them with his own.

His cock twitched at the memory and he let out a ragged breath, hovering his hand over the device, comparing it to himself with a low laugh. “Well, there’s one point in my favour,” he grinned to himself. Laying down the clothes in their place, he picked up the dildo, closing the drawer and moving back to the bed, laying back to examine the strange electronic cylinder.

Clicking on the switch at the bottom, he let his mind wander through the images Emma’s words had put in his mind. Eventually he settled on an interesting scenario, Emma laid back in this very spot, moaning his name as he filled her with the device, his mouth pressed to her core, suckling her with tongue tracing her nerves. His hardness strained uncomfortably against his jeans and he placed the dildo onto his stomach to undo his fastenings and release himself, giving a low sigh when the device buzzed insistently against his erection as he slid the fabric over his hips.

“Gods,” he breathed, pulling himself out of the rest of his trousers and laying back, holding the device steady against his cock. Letting the sensation wash over him, he closed his eyes and pictured Emma again, body flushed with pleasure, moaning softly at his attention. He groaned as his imagination let her come undone beneath him, an idea striking him as his loins gave a dull throb. He pictured himself pull out the device and align it to her other entrance, teasing the tight hole until she relaxed, pleading to be filled, leaving it humming wildly inside her while he crawled up her body, sliding his erection across her oversensitive nerves and inside the warm, wet sheath he loved so much.

Groaning as he recalled all the pleasure of her body, he shifted the dildo longways along his length, suddenly grateful for his large hand as he tugged the both in a languid stroke and chewed his lip to keep his sanity. In his mind Emma moaned filth about how good it felt to be so full.

Killian opened his eyes, gazing down at himself and the device. How does it feel? His cheeks flushed at the thought and he swallowed, mouth going dry. The drawer beside their bed had a tiny bottle of lubrication they kept for experimental nights, but he’d never considered it be used on him. He reached over, hooking it open and laying the device beside himself to pull out the bottle. He pinned the dildo to his side with his hook and flicked open the lubrication, inverting it over the plastic and giving a light squeeze.

Suitably coated, he tossed the bottle aside and positioned the still buzzing device at his own entrance, heart pounding from pleasure and nerves. Mimicking the actions he’d performed in his head on Emma, he coated the muscle in the slickness and slid the tip in just a touch, moaning involuntarily and certainly starting to see the appeal. He bit down on his lip as his body stretched around it, cock jolting at each gentle thrust.

He pressed the tip of his hook to the end of the dildo and took himself in hand again, filling himself slowly with a deep growl as his hand glided over his aching hardness.

“Incredible,” he panted, head dropping to the pillow and eyes slipping closed as the device hit some point inside him that made his toes curl.

Back inside his imagination, he thought of Emma watching him do this to himself, her doing it to him, her riding him with the magical thing inside him, perhaps getting another so she could have one as well. He groaned, body teetering precariously on the brink of release as he slowed his strokes, steadying himself on the edge for a few long moments of ecstasy.

Pushing the device as deep as it could go with his hook, he caressed a firm rhythm over himself and held the image of Emma astride his cock, gorgeous hair bouncing around her shoulders as she moaned out his name.

His back arched and he came with a choked cry, spasming around the device as he spilled himself across his stomach. He collapsed, gasping for breath with just enough sense left to flick the switch on the dildo before he closed his eyes and tried to recover, clarity slowly returning to his mind as he focussed on the sensation of his seed dripping through the hair around his navel.

Outside, the yellow bug pulled up.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma climbed out of the car, smiling involuntarily to herself as she imagined Killian’s surprise she was back. She had managed to get out of work early, and knew he was disappointed about having nothing to occupy his mind today. Now they could watch a film, go to Granny’s perhaps. She considered their options as she closed their front door behind herself and started bouncing up the stairs to find him.

She pushed open the door to their room and her mouth fell open with it.

“K-Killian?”

His head turned to the voice and he blushed profusely.

“Emma… I,” he started, normal confidence in his naked form faltering as he tensed up, closing his legs and curling up slightly.

She blinked a few times, staring down at his release coating his stomach, hair a mess, cock half-hard, and her vibrator inside him. He looked completely wrecked and she thought in that moment it was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen. Heat pooled between her legs almost instantly.

He swallowed roughly as he stared at her, trying to read her reaction.

“Killian,” she repeated, opting to answer his questioning eyes with the truth. “You look amazing.”

It was his turn to blink back at her, but he relaxed, raising a hand to scratch behind his ear. “I, er, wasn’t expecting you.. love.”

“Well, I can see that.” She stepped towards him, a smile breaking across her face. “I didn’t know you were.. into this,” she said, gesturing to the device.

He gave a low laugh. “I didn’t either.”

She reached the bed, dropping her bag and slipping her jacket off her shoulders before sitting on her knees between his legs, reaching forward to push them further apart, shuffling closer and sliding her hand up his hip. His breath hitched as she ran her fingers through his seed, leaning forward to draw them into her mouth and sucking absent-mindedly while gazing between his legs. She smiled when he moaned watching her.

“Which one did you use?” she said, running her now damp fingers down the crease of his groin and tapping the end of the device still filling him.

He gasped as it shifted, biting his lip. “Emma..” Her eyes snapped back up to his.

“What?” she said with a smirk. “A little sensitive?” She pressed a finger to the end of the dildo and watched his face as she pushed it in a little deeper.

“Emma,” he groaned her name again, sending a wave of heat to her loins. His brows furrowed as his eyes slipped closed.

Taking it between her fingers, she pulled it out halfway, grinning at his whimper as she clicked the vibrations back on. A muscle in his leg gave a gentle pulse, his over-sensitive body thrumming. Locking eyes on his flushed face again now watching her with his jaw slack, she filled him with the humming device again.

He bit back a cry when his cock twitched in response to the intrusion, the pleasure biting through his post-orgasm tenderness. She pumped the device into him with slow strokes, watching his arousal start to harden again.

She gave him a hum of appreciation, raising her spare hand to trace a line down his length.

“Gods above…” His back arched and he grasped downwards, hand catching in her hair.

“I’ve never done this anyone before,” she mused, pressing her head into his hand. “You look so good like this.”

His eyes flashed down at her, blazing with lust. She breathed a pleased sigh, the gaze flaring pleasure down her spine. She curled a leg up and pressed her heel against her aching core to relieve some of the building tension between her thighs, shifting just enough that she could lower her head to his body. He swallowed a lump of anticipation in his throat as she opened her mouth, lifting his hardness to meet her mouth and thrusting the device in earnest as she closed her lips around his flesh.

This time he couldn’t hold back the cry, it coming out as strangled groan, loud enough that Emma looked up in surprise, glancing sideways at his hook piercing the bedsheets as he tensed.

The warmth of her mouth made his head spin in normal circumstances, with his body still recovering and this device pulsing insistently against some exquisite point Emma found within him, he thought it a miracle he didn’t spill himself down her throat the instant she engulfed him.

“Swan,” he moaned softly. “Let me have you, please.” A smile she couldn’t fully show sparkled in her eyes and she shook her head, humming contentedly as she upped her pace instead.

Killian mind was lost somewhere between the thrusting buzz and the warm wet around his cock, tension winding so tightly he had to fight his body’s desire to thrust up, to fill her mouth with his seed and watch her eagerly swallow every drop like it was sacred.

It was that image combined with Emma’s sudden focus on his tip, her tongue flattening and drawing circles over a particularly sensitive patch of skin, that finally made his edge shatter.

“Oh, _Emma_ ,” he hissed, back arching as his pleasure spread through him, feet digging into the bed while he spilled his release onto her inviting tongue. “My goddess,” he sighed after a few deep breaths, gripping her shoulder and almost wincing as she suckled his release from his sensitive flesh with just as much enthusiasm as he pictured. “Love…” he moaned, collapsing back into the bed when she pulled away.

She licked her lips, flipping the switch on the vibrator and crawling up his body, looking into his eyes as he panted.

“You look a bit flustered,” she said, kissing him on the cheek, “was that fun for you too?”

He nodded, cheeks tinged with pink. “Thank you.”

“Oh, don’t worry, you can return the favour when you’ve.. recovered,” she said with a sly smile. “I’ve got a few ideas.”


End file.
